RESOLVED DIFFERENCES
by amorreal
Summary: Two of the world most different people who are also number one enemys have been put to work together.Will it ever work?Most people have their doubts but will the two turn around and astound everyone around them.Read on to find out more.Please R&R.Thankyou
1. Eradico

**RESOLVED DIFFERENCES**

CHAPTER ONE

"_ERADICO"_

Hermione walked into the common room to find it looking as if someone had just let a tractor run through it. Suddenly she let out a piercing scream, she couldn't take it any more. This was the third time that she had had to clean up after the " Slytherin King".

This was Hermiones seventh year at Hogwarts and she had been made Head Girl. But according to Dumbledore the school lacked in school unity so to bring the houses together he had apparently decided to put Draco Malfoy as Head Boy alongside her. He claimed that aside from the fact of school unity he had some other reasons. She remembered his face when he had told this to her, he had had a twinkle in his eyes, as if his eyes were laughing at something which she could not see.

Today Hermione had woken up to once again find the Heads Common Room by the looks of it ripped apart. Of course it wasn't literally but it had papers strewn all ove3r along with candy wrappers and of course the occasional article of clothing.

This was it she had had it up to her nose. She couldn't take it any more. Every time Malfoy had done this she had marched to his room and demanded him to clean the place up. But last time he just said "Why mudblood I'm surprised you aren't used to cleaning up after people by now, I mean you are a mudblood and that's what they deserve". After he had said this she had gotten so mad that she had actually taken out her wand pointed it at his heart and spoke in a low but very icy tone. "Malfoy, if you ever call me that again trust me you will regret it. Do you understand?". After she'd said this Malfoy had looked at her in an "I don't believe you " type of way but she had seen this and instead continued talking and said "If you don't believe me just try it" then she pinted her wand at his four poster bed and said _"eradico" _. Suddenly Malfoys bed had blown up and his once four poster bed now fell in smitherins. She then promptly walked out of the room with a triumphant look upon her face. She had caused Malfoy to go speechless. The look upon his face at the moment was utterly priceless. He was in shock, for once.

Hermione chuckled at the memory. That would always remain one of her favorite memories, it was to good to not be. She then put a determined look on her face and started to walk up the stairs to Malfoys room. This time she'd get him to clean up the mess even if she had to put him under the impurius (well not really, but you get it).

She had now gotten up the stairs and started to walk towards his bedroom. She suddenly sopped short, she was now standing in front of his bedroom. She summoned up all of her courage and raised her hand to knock. Then she brought her clenched fist to door and knocked three times. _"Knock, Knock, Knock"._

**A/N-** SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS. PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.

CHOW!

AMORREAL

XOXO


	2. What Makes You Different

**DISCLAIMER: **So how do I put this simply. I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of it's characters. The only thing I do own is the story's plot. Hope that you people understand that.

**Chapter Two:**

What Makes You Different

Draco heard loud knocking at his bedroom door and relunctantly got up to answer the door. He yawned and stretched his long arms and started to walk towards the door. He stopped once he got in front of the door and opened it.

In front of him stood Granger and she looked well, there were no other words to describe it but sexy. She had on a pair of aqua sweatpants and a white tanktop that left part of her midriff showing. Not only that but her hair was down and all messed up which only increased the sexy look. But the number one sex factor of her were those honey brown eyes, they looked angry with a lot of passion in them, enough to turn him on.

Draco quickly caught himself and stopped his thoughts and in stead focused himself on Granger and put on a smirk and said something to her.

"So Granger you really couldn't wait to see my sexy self and you just had to wake me up this morning, sorry to bring you out of your dreams but this(he pointed to himself) will never be yours"

He looked at Granger now. Her eyes seemed to overflow with anger, she was mad and he was starting to regret his last remark. The last time he had gotten Granger mad she had blown up his four poster bed. He had learned that bthis witch just wasn't one to mess with. The only ntrouble was that he loved the look in her eyes whenever he riled her up, such passion which he as of yet hadn't been able to find anywhere else.

000000000000000

Hermione glared at Malfoy. How dare he. He had just accused her of waking him up for the sole purpose of wanting to see his "sexy" self. She couldn't take him anymore.

"Malfoy, you had better shut your filthy trap and get your sorry arse downstairs and clean up that stupid mess of yours. Oh, and before I leave let me tell you this. I will be coming back to check up on the place later and if it is not clean trust me I will hex you into oblivion. This place is a dorm not a zoo and I'd like it look that way."

And with that she just turned around and left.

000000000000000

Draco cdouldn't believe it. How dare Granger talk to him like that. He was a pureblood ans she was just a filthy mudblood, she had no right talking to him like that.

He was about o og after her when he heard the portal close.

"Eh, shes already left" he thought to himself. "Its to much of a hassle to go after her now I'll just get her later."

And with that Draco went to the bathroom which he and Hermione shared and took a very much needed shower. He had been very tired last night after hed participated in certain activities and had not had the strength to take a shower and after said activities he certainly needed one.

He undressed himself and stepped into the luxurious bathtub. He then turned on all the taps and let himself soak in the soothing waters, he desperately needed to relax.

He then picked his C.D. player from the side of the tub. He had a cousin who secretly listened to muggle music and she had let him sample her music. He would never admit this to anyone but muggle music was actually pretty good. After she had let him sample the stuff he had secretly gone to muggle London and aquired a C.D. player along with a few C.D's. He had of course kept this a secret from his parents, he didn't even want to know what would happen if they found out.

He now sat in the tub his eyes closed just relaxing and listening to the music.

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style _

_That sets you apart_

_Baby that's why you've captured my heart_

_I know sometimes you feel_

_Like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know_

_What you have within_

Draco listened to the song intently and couldn't help it when the image of a curly haired, honey brown eyed witch came to mind. He already knew that he liked her. In fact he had liked her for quite some time, Ever since third year. After she had puinched him he had begun to see her in a different light amd slowly he had begun to like her. When Draco had realized these feelings he immediatley knew that he had to stop these feelings so he had just started to annoy the girl more. But the only thing that happened was that he had begun to slowly fall for her more and more.

_When I look at you_

_I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

_Chorus:_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful_

_Whats there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_

He loved the way she wasn't scared of anyone. The way her eyes conveyed all her emotions with such a passion. The way her hair was frizzy and always out of control. But most ofg all the way she didn't care what anyone said.

_You've got something so real_

_You touched me so deep_

_The material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So come as you are_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful_

_Whats there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_

_You don't know how you've touched my life_

_Oh there's so many ways I just cant describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_Its all the little things that made you beautiful to me_

The whole time the song was playing he just couldn't help but relate his feelings for Hermione with the words of the song. Every single word of it was true. Even the love part was true. He knew that he was deeply in love with her not that he'd ever admit it. He had fallen for her, fallen hard.

_What makes you, What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful_

_Whats there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_

_Everything in you is beautiful_

_Love you give shines right through me_

_Everything in you is beautiful_

_Beautiful to me_

And as the song ended he realized something this was the last time. His last chance to get her. After this year it was highly unlikely that he'd ever see her again. He had to get her. There was nothing stopping him anymore after Potter defeated Voldemort last year his father had died along with him in the fight. There was no one to hod him back. Yep this was his year. The year he's finally confess his love to Hermione Granger.

**A/N-** So, I really worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. Song is What Makes You Different by the Backstreet Boys. Please R&R. Thanx!

Chow!

amorreal


	3. Sugar Rush

**Chapter Three:**

Sugar Rush

Hermione came back to the Heads Common Room after lunch. She had told Malfoy that she would check on the room as soon as she could and that was exactly what she intended on doing.

She walked into the common room and was happy to see that it was indeed once again spotless. "Hah, hah" she thought, "I finally got Malfoy scared and guess what he actually listened, hah, hah".

She walked over to the sofa and gently laid her bag upon it. Before lunch had been her last class for the day and truthfully he was utterly exhausted. This year she was taken a lot of classes and along with that she had to do the Heads duties which Malfoy hardly helped with. When all these things were put together she just found herself utterly exhausted devoid of all strength.

She started thinking about everything going on in her life. Lately things had become so complicated. Last summer shortly after the war had ended Ron had asked her out but unfortunately her feelings for him had already come and go. Truthfully she had once had a crush on him but this was way back in fourth year. Now shed already overcome it and no longer held those types of feelings for him. "Poor Ron" she thought "If only he'd asked a bit earlier".

On top of this her family was currently undergoing its own problems. Her grandmother who she had been quite close to all throughout childhood and even now had just been diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors said that she had only a few months to live. Hermione didn't know what to do. This was her Granny. She was the only one besides her parents who hadn't treated her differently after finding out she was a witch. Instead of ignoring that part of her she had asked Hermione all about magic and genuinely seemed interested. She was her best friend, a person whom she loved with all her heart and would do anything for.

That summer when Hermione had found out she had immediately owled Dumbledore asking him if there were any known cures for cancer and to her dismay he had owled her back with a note of apology saying that though cancer was quite uncommon in wizards they had still been unable to find a cure. It seemed to her that cancer was one of the mysteries of the world. Something that held no cure or answer. But more so cancer was "that sickness", she didn't even want to say the name because she thought it so dreadful.

And as Hermione sat there her troubles running over and over in her mind sleep overcame her and she collapsed gracefully against the sofas cushions her breaths coming out in even terminals as if the air were singing a song.

000000000000000

Draco walked into the common room in a fit of rage. Why did life have to be so damn complicated. Why did he have to act like someone who hated when truthfully he was a totally different person inside.

He had just made yet another little girl cry. He could still se it so clearly. Him and his friends had sat there laughing at her after she had fallen down the steps spilling a bunch of ink and other things. The small girl looked up horrified as she heard the laughter around her. Instead of helping the girl they had all just sat there pointing at her and laughing there asses off. This tore him apart. The girl was small, probably a first year. And now she was probably locked in her dorm crying her little eyes out. The girl didn't deserve this but no that's what Draco Malfoy did, he tormented all those around him for the sake of his own pleasure.

Suddenly all thoughts in Dracos head stopped for in front of him lay a vision of pure beauty. There lay Hermione. It appeared that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Draco stared at her his breath caught up in his throat. She looked like a goddess lying on a soft bed of clouds. Suddenly he found himself walking towards her. He finally stopped when he was but a foot away from her.

He couldn't help himself. He bent down and softly kissed he cheek. She moved her head slightly but still seemed to remain sleeping. He just looked down at her with a look of love in his eyes and smiled. She was the one who kept him alive. The one who gave him hope when he thought that there was none left. He loved her with all his heart and one day he'd tell her.

He then pulled himself away from her and walked to his room. He reached into his bedside draw and pulled out his C.D. player and pressed the play button. He then laid himself down on his bed and closed his eyes instead focusing on the music that was now flowing through his ears.

_I get a high whenever your around_

_Sweeping from my head to my toes_

_I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line_

_Making me say_

_What I had in my mind_

_You make me so excited_

_And I don't want to hide it _

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_Ain't nothing better baby_

_Is it for real or maybe_

_I start to blush you are my sugar rush_

Draco sat on his bed and was finding it really hard to keep the image of a certain goddess lying downstairs out of his mind. She was irresistible to him. He still couldn't believe what he'd done. The most he could come up with is that he'd given into lust.

_I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you_

_And it might be too obvious_

_I cant help myself from what I do_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line_

_Making me say_

_What I had in mind_

_You make me so excited_

_And I don't want to fight it_

_I start to blush _

_You are my sugar rush_

_Aint nothing better baby_

_Is it for real or maybe_

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

He couldn't help the feeling that was currently residing in his stomach. The feeling of butterflies flying all around his stomach. He had never felt this way before and this was undoubtedly do to her. He aroused something within him that he'd never knew existed. He opened up his heart to love. She might not have known it but she was the one who gave him his strength to carry on. The one who whenever near sparked something in his usually cold heart. She made him feel.

_Baby you're my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk to much_

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

_Baby you're my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk to much_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line_

_Making me say_

_What I had in mind_

_You make me so excited_

_And I don't want to fight it_

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_Ain't nothing better baby_

_Is it for real or maybe_

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_Baby you're my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk to much_

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

_Baby you're my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk to much_

_You are my sugar rush_

She was what made him go on. It was her memory he fed on in times of need. She was the one that made his heart start beating at top speed when she walked in the room. There was no other way to explain it. She was his sugar rush.

000000000000000

Ginny walked into the Heads Common Room to find Hermione fast asleep on the sofa. "Poor girl" she thought "She's been overworking herself lately. I wish that I could let her sleep but Dumbledore said to get her now".

She walked over to Hermione and tapped her gently. Nothing. She tapped her again. Nothing. "Hermione" she called "Get up sleepy head". Again no movement. A smirk slowly began to form across Ginny's face. "Hermione" she called " Your potions homework is on fire".

Suddenly Hermione got up with a start. "What, Where, How" suddenly she saw the amused look on Ginny's face. "I'm gonna kill you, just you wait".

Ginny immediately jumped to defend herself "Hey, its not my fault, you weren't getting up". "Ugh" replied Hermione, "Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Oh" said Ginny. "Dumbledore called me to his office and asked me to come get you now".

"What?" exclaimed Hermione, "He called me to his office and your only telling me now, come on lets go".

And with that Hermione got up off the sofa with all thoughts of sleep off her mind. She then made her way along with Ginny to the portrait hole and stepped out of it and started down the hall towards the headmasters office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N- **HEY I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER. THE SONG IS CALLED SUGAR RUSH AND IS SUNG BY BOTH A TEENS AND DREAMSTREET. LIKE I PROMISED HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT I SAID I'D WRITE BEFORE I LEFT ON VACATION. PLEASE REVIEW. THANX!

CHOW!

AMORREAL


End file.
